big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
2a2k
2a2k was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB2= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Rude, Unforgiving, and Insane What are some of your biggest fears? - My biggest fears are needles and getting pre-jury Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - Davscar because he's the only one I actually like and rememeber. What would you bring into the house? - My waffle maker. Are you excited? - Absolutely since I can finally change my name after this. |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I believe that I deserve a second chance because, I was actually in an incredibly solid spot during that season and if I hadn't left to the Atlantic ocean, I probably wouldve made atleast jury since not only would I have had the chance to save myself socially, I wouldve also had the chance to actually play in a single veto and secure my own safety. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - Honestly, my biggest mistake was trusting so many people in the house and believing I was going to be SAFE when I left for a week to the Pacific Ocean. If I got into this season, I would try narrowing down the list of people that I trust so that I wont be backstabbed for a second time for no reason ( Halcy and Luke can suck my dick for this season ) '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - I feel that when I left to the Indian Ocean, many people saw that as a time to take me out and not get any blood on their hands due to me not even being there to defend myself. The reasoning why they saw me as a threat is legit still not known for me since I didn't even do anything threatening. Host Opinion |-|BB2= Sonic was definitely a controversial houseguest during her time in the house. From pre-season death threats to personal attacks to Aria, she was definitely not here to make friends. She started off in the game being safe as one of her team members won the first Head of Household. Sonic went all the way to the third week without even being mentioned as the target. Unluckily, she had to go on vacation to the Pacific Ocean and was thus targeted and evicted by the SECOND tie vote of the summer. Sonic had a good enough social game but let her guard down when lmmortxl won his second Head of Household, and that’s where things went left. |-|BBSC= Sometimes you plan out predictions for people and you expect them to live up to them, but you rarely expect them to absolutely demolish your expectations. Sonic was casted as a replacement because of a female needing to walk unexpectedly but Sonic definitely lived up to the pressure and redeemed himself from Season 2. Sonic won competitions and got out very great players such as Frost and Tyler (who then returned and got him out :frowning: ) Also, he formed sort of a duo with Kayla because they both realized they were in the minority in the house, and kept each other safe for a while which was refreshing to see shake up the game because Kayla had nominated Sonic in her place with her Diamond Power of Veto. Sonic wasn't afraid to make moves despite whatever the house thought, because he was playing for himself which was admirable. Similar to Tyrone and Cat, Sonic was one of the pawns this season and was projected to fight his way to the end until he took out Tyler and he returned. I think Sonic was definitely slept on this season, and I wish people would've gave him a chance instead of constantly nominating him. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 Competition History Note: 1 Sonic didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Note: 1 Sonic didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Sonic was never a have-not. *He was only nominated once. *Sonic never played in a veto competition. *Sonic won two HOH competitions in season 5. *She was nominated six times. *She was mostly a have in season 5. *Sonic only nominated males on both of her HOH's. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:6th Place Category:BB5 Jury